mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Haruto Kijibayashi
|kanji = 稚子林春人 |romaji = Kijibayashi Haruto |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |birth date = |age = 15 |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Kaiji Tang |affiliation = Salt Middle School (former) Telepathy Club (former) |occupation = Student |rank = |manga = Chapter 3 |anime = Episode 2 }}Haruto Kijibayashi (稚子林春人, Kijibayashi Haruto) is a third-year middle school student and a member of the Telepathy Club. Appearance He has spiky black hair and high cheekbones. He typically is seen wearing Salt Middle school's male uniform, the gakuran. During the Telepathy Mini-Arc, he is seen wearing a checked scarf, a dark-coloured coat, jeans and sneakers.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_98 Personality He is a slacker, having joined the Telepathy Club. He is often seen sleeping or playing video games in the clubroom. He seems easily spooked by the supernatural, expressing discomfort at attracting a telepath (or, 'an unknown entity) and when a certain someone speaks into his mind using telepathy. He only goes to the Telepathy Club to kill time, because if he went home immediately he'd have nothing to do before dinner.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_98 He expresses discomfort or uninterest when Tome talks about her goals of telepathic communication with aliens. Plot Spring of Youth Arc He protests against Takenaka leaving the Telepathy Club and Tokugawa attempting to disband the Telepathy Club. He helps Tome in her search for a new member. (LOL) Cult Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members in the clubroom. It is unclear what he was doing, though he was awake. Teruki Hanazawa Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members at the back of the clubroom, sleeping. Big Cleanup Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members at the back of the clubroom, sleeping.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_27 Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members, shocked that Mob had a girlfriend. He questions whether this was paranormal activity. Separate Ways Arc When the Body Improvement Club find out it's his birthday, he is tossed into the air. He attends both clubs' meetup at a family restaurant to celebrate his and Kumagawa's birthday. He does not seem to mind that Mob does not attend karaoke for work matters. World Domination Arc Upon hearing Mob's goal of being in the Top 10 in the upcoming annual marathon, and asked for advice, he suggests Mob watches what he eats. On the day of the annual marathon, he feigns sickness in an attempt to get out of running, alongside Saruta and Inukawa. However, Tome forces them to go. He comes 168th in the marathon.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_75 OMAKE He is seen sat with the Telepathy Club in Spice City, listening to the news, when Inukawa runs towards them frantically, announcing he rolled an 'ultra rare one' in his mobile game 'Puzzle Dragon'https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_87. He is impressed. Divine Tree Arc ONLY He is seen with Telepathy Club members observing the broccoli in the centre of Spice City. He is seen with the Telepathy Club members when Tome rebrands the club from the Telepathy Club to the Psycho Helmet Cult Salt Mid Branch. He is asleep for this. Telepathy Club Mini-Arc Tome summons the Telepathy Club members together. He expresses disinterest in what Tome is upset with, and admits to himself that the club was not important to him. He, along with the other members, panics when asked what he thinks about Tome's troubles. They all worry they made her angry and are present when she disbands the club. He, along with the other former Telepathy Club members (except for Tome), arrive at Mob's house for help. When initially told that the Shiratori brothers were a dead end lead, he scolds himself for thinking it would be so easy. When the Shiratori brothers suggest they could attract another telepath, he expresses fear at summoning an 'unknown entity towards them'. When the Shiratori brothers stop emitting noise the first time, he claims to feel goosebumps. He seems uncomfortable when Takenaka tries to interrupt their experiment. He is the first to notice Takenaka's physical symptoms of the noise. When Takenaka confesses to being a telepath and speaks into his head, he seems extremely unnerved, thinking that 'this guy might be scary/telepaths aren't normal'. Takenaka overhears this, but does not seem too upset. When Inukawa asks Takenaka to come with the Telepathy Club up Mud Boat Mountain, he asks Mob to help amplify the signal. When Tome refuses to come with them, he seems confused. When Reigen gets lost driving up Mud Boat Mountain, he mentions he saw a fork in the road earlier, but had chosen not to mention it. He gets defensive when Tome yells at him for it. The group gets lost after Reigen crashes the rental car and they go to find Saruta and Mob. When Tome suggests just going home, Kijibayashi tries to reason with her, asking her why she thought they were all going out to communicate with aliens. He seems upset when Tome becomes angry because of their lack of enthusiasm up until then for her goals. The former Telepathy Club members express their new passion for Tome's goals when Takenaka reads her heart and reveals her anxieties. They help perform the incantations. He participates in sending out telepathic signals. When the UFO comes down, he seems extremely shocked. He seems incredibly happy for Tome achieving her dream and enters the UFO. He participates in playing video games with the aliens. As a gift, he gives the aliens a memo pad. He watches the sunrise with Reigen, Mob, Tome and Saruta. ???% Arc When asked for romantic advice, he does not appear to have anything. However, he wishes Mob luck. He is seen watching ???% destroying the city along with the other Telepathy Club members, including Takenaka. Epilogue He comes to Reigen's birthday party wearing a new uniform. Quotes References it:Haruto Kijibayashi Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Salt Middle School Students Category:Telepathy Club Members